Al desnudo
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "Stripped", un fic de Demyrie. Durante una batalla en el Monte Olimpo, Blue Beetle y Booster Gold quedan indefensos, con sus vidas pendiendo de un hilo, esperando una ayuda que parece que nunca llegará.


DESNUDAR.

a. Quitar toda la ropa o parte de ella.

b. Despojar a una persona o cosa de todo lo que tiene o la recubre.

c. Reducir a lo esencial.

X X X

Supuso que debería haber esperado algo así.

Ellos siempre habían sido diferentes. Eran los menos sobresalientes de sus compañeros, los que menos _talentos_ naturales poseían, capaces de ocultarse en el mundo real e ir al cine un sábado por la noche sin recurrir a un holograma. Los depósitos bancarios y las películas, sin embargo, no lo eran todo (ni con Nicole Kidman en pantalla). Hacía falta poseer una gran fortaleza para superar la brecha que separaba a los que poseían superpoderes de los que no. Ser capaz de interactuar con aquellos superhumanos a un nivel normal sin sentirse absolutamente corriente.

Corriente e incómodamente inútil.

La mayor parte del tiempo, esa fortaleza prevaleció, y Blue Beetle, defensor de la ciencia y las mujeres, pateó muchos culos. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, esas batallas tuvieron lugar en el mundo en el que Ted había nacido, o en mundos básicamente similares. Muy pocas se habían librado en circunstancias que representaran una seria desventaja para alguno de ellos: sin pretender ser ofensivo al recurrir a su fijación por la entomología o algo así de morboso, su situación habría podido equipararse a la de unos insectos atrapados por un limpiaparabrisas. Teniendo en cuenta tan épicas circunstancias, debería haber imaginado que aquel tifón de furia metahumana los apartaría de su camino de un manotazo cuando ambos bandos colisionaron (aunque, definitivamente, no a _tal_ distancia). Habría optado por el "efecto espectador" o la nerviosa compulsión de hacer chistes de animador mientras él y Booster observaban desde detrás de una roca con las bocas cerradas y un plan preparado.

Lo que consiguió fueron dos extremidades destrozadas, algo sospechosamente parecido a una conmoción cerebral y que a su mejor amigo le separase de la muerte un incalculable número de kilómetros; lo cual no habría supuesto un problema si esos kilómetros no se contaran _hacia abajo_.

Debería haberlo esperado desde el principio.

X X X

Era el territorio privado de Wonder Woman, por supuesto, pero ella quería hacer las cosas limpiamente, así que permitió que entrara la ayuda. Para la reconstruida Liga de la Justicia se trataba de algo casi habitual: una impresionante pandilla de científicos obnubilados por el poder se había congregado en el Monte Olimpo para dar vida a antiguos mitos con tecnología de primera clase y lanzarlos contra la población desprevenida si sus demandas no eran satisfechas. Había dejado de ser impresionante cuando descubrieron que también habían creado un Hitler robot, y a partir de ahí la paciencia de la Liga sólo fue cuesta abajo. Y así, gracias a mil galones de fresca transpiración intelectual, los Titanes resurgieron del Tártaro, listos para volver a recorrer la Tierra y pisotear unas cuantas cabras y olivos si no había un mísero billón de dólares al pie del Monte Olimpo por la mañana. Fire casi se echó a reír: _sólo_ un billón. Estos científicos locos de hoy…

Pero Max imaginaba que ayudar a Grecia a librarse de pagar tan inmensa suma tendría su recompensa (la mera presencia de Diana ya hacía que valiera la pena). Ted accedió encantado. Encantado. Así que, sin mediar más palabras, se habían enfundado en sus trajes y puesto rumbo hacia el Mediterráneo.

De todos modos, no había nada en la tele.

La escarpada cordillera que rodeaba el Monte Olimpo sólo ofrecía una nimia exposición a los elementos, pero la desconocida (si bien disimulada tras un holograma) meseta parecía mejor que un precipicio. El grupo utilizó sus propios medios para entrar; Fire cargó con Ralph, mientras Booster se quejaba de que el peso de Beetle hacía que su anillo resoplara preocupantemente y cosas por el estilo. Aviesas cámaras de elegante diseño situadas a los lados de la entrada practicada en el risco se giraron para observarles y siguieron brevemente sus movimientos. La chusma científica, recluida en los cubículos del interior de la montaña, no perdió el tiempo evaluando el peligro: hoy en día, la simple visión de la licra bastaba para garantizar una ofensiva integral. Los reinventados Titanes aparecieron de improviso desde cada rincón del coliseo de roca haciendo retemblar la tierra. El vapor escapaba entre silbidos de sus bien ensambladas entrañas eléctricas.

Nadie se percató de la breve vibración de estática en el aire cuando el único ojo rojo del Titán más próximo se centró en ellos emitiendo un desconcertante zumbido. Nadie se percató del repentino cese de aquel leve ruido blanco, ni de que era una maniobra para frustrar cualquier intento del gobierno por difundir imágenes de las creaciones por medios tecnológicos. Sólo dos personas advertirían que cualquier cosa que funcionara con electricidad o energía de algún tipo… se había quedado repentinamente muerta.

Mientras tanto, los siete mortíferos robots recubiertos de roca y escamas flexionaban sus músculos mecánicos. El de la izquierda lanzó una larga llamarada.

—Oh, tío —gimió Ralph con voz ahogada. Sus brazos se retorcían como ondulantes anguilas.

Un altavoz se encendió, escupiendo estática.

—¡Adiós, Liga de la Justicia!

Con una colisión sintética de gritos humanos y rugidos leoninos pregrabados, los Titanes cargaron contra los salvadores, que, en comparación, parecían coloridas figuritas de acción. Wonder Woman fue la primera en romper filas, azotando el aire blanco y exhortando a los demás a seguirla. Marvel fue la siguiente, sonriendo sin parar mientras se lanzaba de cabeza contra una de las cosas. Beatriz entró en faena, convirtiendo su longilínea silueta en una mancha vertical de fuego verde. Pero antes de atacar, se volvió a mirar por encima del hombro a los dos hombres que permanecían parados como cretinos a cierta distancia del diseminado grupo.

—¡Supongo que sabréis cuidaros! —gritó, intentando hacerse oír por encima del creciente fragor de la batalla.

Booster asintió con una media sonrisa en su masculino rostro.

—Depende. ¿Nos honrarás con tu semidesnuda presencia si decimos que no?

—No —replicó ella con voz ruda—. Pero me sentiría mejor sabiendo que la mayor parte de los gritos no son vuestros.

Luego los miró, y sus ojos de estrella enana se entretuvieron en la resplandeciente figura de Booster y su anillo dorado.

—Booster, si dejas que espachurren a Beetle… —empezó.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró el áureo héroe, bajando la cabeza—. Las bromas sobre bichos nunca acabarán.

Beetle le dio un codazo a su amigo en las costillas, pero Fire sólo emitió un breve sonido conciliador y echó a volar, dejando ante sus caras una nube verde lima con olor a azufre.

El resto de los héroes, completamente entregados a la batalla, luchaba a muerte, y la vibración del poder en todas sus formas densificaba el aire. Con una prisa poco saludable, Booster se volvió hacia su compinche y sonrió, como si pudieran esperar pasarlo bien con esto. Ted logró componer poco más que una mueca de incomodidad. Sin embargo, tras un segundo vistazo al floreciente… bueno, ya titánico conflicto, el impetuoso valor de Booster pareció ceder un poco. Arrastró los pies sobre la lisa roca.

Al fin y al cabo, no contaban precisamente con el mejor de los arsenales, y le llegaban al más pequeño de los Titanes a la altura de su puntiaguda rodilla.

—Entonces… ¿atacamos? —preguntó Michael, inseguro.

—Si quieres, sal como Custer —rezongó Ted con sequedad.

Antes de que Booster pudiera reprenderle airadamente por hablar de postres en un momento así, Beetle dio unos golpecitos a sus gafas (frunciendo el ceño al ver que el filtro electrónico de rayos ultravioleta no funcionaba) y dijo:

—Son demasiados para vencerlos en grupo, incluso con ayuda. Tendremos que escoger a un rezagado. Preferiblemente uno pequeño, débil y vulnerable al viejo uno-dos.

En el enrarecido aire de la montaña hubo un destello rojo y alguien grito. _Tump_.

—Y que no lance rayos por los ojos. Por favor, que no lance rayos por los ojos.

Booster cogió por los hombros a Beetle (que seguía dando golpecitos a las gafas) y señaló al frente:

—¡Opción dos! —exclamó—. ¡El rezagado escoge!

Ted Kord reparó de pronto en que, pese a la vehemente defensa de los Titanes, Diana ya los había hecho retroceder hasta la mitad de la espaciosa meseta, y que él y Booster, que permanecían tan apartados de la batalla como era posible, estaban parados como pasmarotes en una zona que, desde su solitaria perspectiva, se les antojaba tremendamente expuesta. Y considerando las ansias con las que el más pequeño de los Titanes, revestido de maleza, avanzaba hacia ellos exhibiendo una gris y afilada sonrisa, probablemente pensaba que iba a dar buena cuenta de aquellos dos rezagados más pequeños, más débiles e incapaces de lanzar rayos por los ojos. Claro que el bicho no contaba con que pudieran lanzarlos por _las manos_ , y ésa sería su perdición…

—Nos ahorra el paseo —murmuró Beetle, envarado.

Alzó las cejas mientras las monstruosas zancadas del Titán se tragaban la distancia ganada por el resto de la Liga. Estaba empezando a sentir las siete toneladas de cada una de aquellas pisadas en sus ya no tan jóvenes rodillas. Retrocedió.

—Vale, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Bea sobre no dejar que me espachurren? Pues éste sería un buen momento. Para eso. Para que no me espachurren. _Booster_.

Booster, con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos, temblaba inconteniblemente. Sin apartar los ojos del ser, rodeó la cintura de Ted y palpó a fondo sus generosos michelines, buscando dónde agarrarse. El científico lanzó un chillido. Habría hecho algo más, pero el Titán rezagado soltó otro impresionante rugido y eso bastó para hacerle buscar su propio asidero.

—¿Sabemos lo alto que pueden saltar estos bichos? —preguntó Booster.

Acercó una mano temblorosa a su esbelta cintura y manipuló el brillante tejido del cinturón, activando el campo de fuerza. Por si acaso. Ajustó los niveles de energía con tanta delicadeza como una almádena, mientras frotaba con el pulgar su precioso anillo de vuelo sin dejar de levantar frenéticamente la cabeza para mirar de soslayo al Titán, cada vez más próximo.

 _BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM_ …

—¡Booster! ¡Si no despegamos, lo único que deberá preocuparnos es lo duro que nos va a dar! ¡No creo que podamos correr más que él, así que muévete!

Los dos hombres se aferraron rápidamente el uno al otro (los brazos de Michael enlazados en torno a Ted en un prieto abrazo que no admitía réplica) y, con la relativa seguridad que les proporcionaba ver que el Titán se encontraba aún a unas saludables quinientas yardas, Booster se tensó, hizo una mueca, miró hacia arriba… y activó su anillo.

Mientras las estremecedoras pisadas retumbaban en sus oídos, Ted se preparó para experimentar la sensación de que el mundo entero era arrancado de un tirón bajo sus pies… pero se encontró con que aún seguía allí, sólido y vibrante. Seguían en el suelo. Se encogió de miedo, aferrándose a Michael. Booster emitió un vago y ansioso carraspeo, y volvió a elevar el brazo hacia el cielo, apoyándose imperceptiblemente sobre la punta de sus pies. Arriba.

 _Arriba_.

Siguieron allí, torpes, pesados, pasmados, con un brazo estúpidamente alzado. No había _funcionado_. Booster lanzó un angustiado jadeo de derrota y dio un paso atrás. Dejó de aferrar la cintura de Ted.

No estaban volando. No había funcionado. El suelo temblaba.

—Tiene que ser una broma…

—¡Para ti, puede, pero para _Chiquitín_ no! —exclamó Ted, y empujó a su amigo, instándole a retroceder.

El Titán, con todas sus toneladas, ya se hallaba a unas ciento cincuenta yardas, y seguía avanzando. Todos los demás estaban demasiado lejos para oírles o luchando por sus vidas. J'onn estaba en África.

Echaron a correr. Lentos, estúpidos, humanos, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron.

Cuando saltó la alarma, Ted no pensó en ello: los dioses no pertenecían al reino de la ciencia. Booster, como ateo del futuro que era, pensó en un divertido jugueteo protagonizado por una mujer que le hizo hacer a Ted cosas de lo más _graciosas_ y que le proporcionó una excusa para meterse con su mejor amigo y dirigirle esa mirada que decía "Bien, don Maduro…" dejando que Ted dedujese el resto. Sin embargo, ninguno sospechó que la áurea vibración sintética de los científicos locos del Monte Olimpo les arrebataría las cosas a las que tan apegados estaban.

El cielo, su _Bicho_ entre las nubes y sus "superpoderes".

X X X

El viento no susurraba ni silbaba a aquella altitud. No había nada que agitar o desgastar: cualquier cosa que sobresaliera mínimamente había sido barrida del precipicio hacía eones. Aparte de las irregulares crestas que coronaban la cima, el viento había erosionado aquel árido mundo hasta dejarlo prácticamente liso.

Ted Kord, tendido en lo alto de la ladera sobre su vientre palpitante, sintió que se le encogían las entrañas mientras intentaba no perder asidero. Tuvo el tiempo justo de constatar que la ladera descendía en un ángulo de unos cincuenta grados cuando un brusco tirón hizo que una desgarradora agonía recorriera su pierna. Cincuenta grados y tan árido… Le parecía increíble que el árbol que se alzaba tras él hubiera logrado echar raíces, o incluso poseer la fuerza necesaria para soportar el peso muerto de dos hombres adultos que colgaban de él por una única pierna rota atascada en una grieta de su enjuto tronco.

Le parecía realmente increíble.

Una vez superada la conmoción original que les produjo verse levantados como pelotas de goma rellenas de órganos y lanzados a un cielo apabullantemente vacío por un monstruo sintético del tamaño del Chrysler alimentado por cables, Ted se maravilló igualmente ante lo rápido que habían espabilado en medio de la caótica caída. Cómo se las habían arreglado para reaccionar en mitad del aire o alcanzar los grises arbustos cuando aterrizaron sobre la brillante y dura roca era una hazaña únicamente atribuible a su terrible y azaroso entrenamiento como superhéroes, pero gracias a eso habían conseguido… esto.

Lo que quiera que fuese.

Ted respiró hondo. A través de los cristales amarillos de sus gafas, sus ojos parpadeantes se clavaron en los fuertes dedos, aún más amarillos, que aferraban su entumecida muñeca. En el anular, el anillo de vuelo centelleaba entre los ensangrentados nudillos de Michael.

—¿Ya funciona tu anillo? —preguntó a esos dedos.

—No.

El viento no silbaba, pero al cabo de un rato pareció rugir. O quizá sólo era el dolor líquido cristalizando en sus oídos, entumecidos por el frío aire de la montaña.

Ted ya había perdido la consciencia una vez. Cuando cayeron, la frenética tenaza de Booster sobre su muñeca fue lo único que los mantuvo juntos, ya que Ted era incapaz de reaccionar en medio de la negra y sofocante niebla que parecía gotear de sus oídos y la sensación de que en el interior de su cuerpo todo se había hecho _pedazos_. Pero cuando la fuerza de la gravedad arrastró a su amigo y Ted acusó el tirón, que hizo que su retorcida pierna se quebrara como un palillo de dientes, despertó. Despertó gritando, pero despertó.

Su garfio nuevo había desaparecido. Lo había oído repiquetear mientras caía en alguna parte.

—¿Y ahora?

— _No_ , Beetle —resonó la voz de Booster, ahora más dura, por debajo de él.

El _Bicho_ estaba cerca. Le dijeron que lo dejara en la base de la cordillera para evitar ser descubiertos antes de tiempo, así que lo metió entre dos rocas formidables. Ted ya lo había llamado veintisiete veces, golpeando la radiobaliza con su magullado codo izquierdo antes de que se le resbalara y se perdiera en aquel vacío que cortaba la respiración. Al parecer, el _Bicho_ no tenía ganas de visitas.

Ted lo entendía.

—¿Y aho…?

—¡Si crees que no puedes esperar a que experimente una _curación espontánea_ , baja aquí y arréglalo tú, manitas! _Oh, espera_. Eso no serviría de nada, ¡porque ninguno de nuestros chismes _funciona_ gracias al poder mágico del Olimpo! Así que ahora sólo llevo un adorno elegante, dotado con el asombroso poder de la refulgencia. ¡Los Green Lanterns no son nada comparados conmigo! Soy la envidia de _todos_ los putos superhéroes.

Los resecos labios de Ted se curvaron en una sonrisa a pesar de sí mismo. La nerviosa indignación de Michael no lograba resultar ofensiva cuando su agostado cerebro aún estaba humeando.

—…así que si aún quieres mi anillo, puedes _quedártelo_ —masculló Booster.

—No, gracias —dijo Beetle, lanzando un sonoro suspiro—. Me conformaré con tu chispeante ingenio.

Hallarse en estado de shock tiene un inconveniente. Al final, la conmoción desaparece, y el dolor real comienza a enseñar los dientes.

Ted emitió un ligero gemido y apoyó su magullada mejilla contra la fría roca. Y esperó.

X X X

Al principio, todo giraba en torno al mundo del que provenía.

El futuro esto, el futuro aquello… Muchas veces puso la metafórica venda sobre los ojos de Ted, ansioso, como científico, por descubrir lo que la utópica Meca reservaba a la gente del atrasado siglo XXI. Booster le proporcionaba todo tipo de historias y datos. La cerveza venía en tabletas. Los bebés, en probetas. Los robots te arreglaban el pelo por las mañanas y la enfermedad era algo del pasado. Quizá sonara un poco freudiano, por decirlo así, pero, conociendo la historia de Booster, probablemente deseaba, aún más que Ted, que todo aquello fuera cierto. Probablemente sólo quería encandilar a su futuro amigo urdiendo historias, quizá demasiado adornadas, para atraer su atención.

Por encima de todo, a Booster le _encantaba_ impresionar. Y Ted, al principio, estaba muy impresionado, y le hacía muchas, muchas preguntas. Pero cuando el entusiasmó fue decreciendo, Ted lo pilló en dos o tres mentiras (suficientes para que su mente científica reaccionara y situara la credibilidad de Booster bajo un porcentaje poco favorable), y empezó a pasar del Adonis rubio como de un cachorro hambriento de atención de cuya traílla tiraba un elegante intrigante desesperado. Sus ocasionales sonrisas se redujeron a breves espasmos musculares.

Por supuesto, ni siquiera alguien tan lerdo como Booster pudo dejar de notar aquel repentino cambio de actitud. Al principio se enfurruñó y deambuló por el cuartel general en busca de un nuevo conocido (lo único a lo que podía aspirar, puesto que no era demasiado popular), bombardeando a los otros miembros de la Liga con historias que, simplemente, no les resultaban tan interesantes como a Blue Beetle. Actuaba con indiferencia, pero las cámaras de seguridad lo habían pillado pasando ante el laboratorio tres veces en una hora (y es que nadie podía olvidar tan rápido dónde estaba la cocina). Ted imaginó que el chico nuevo intentaría enredar con su seductora labia a todos los demás, comiéndose el mundo, jactanciosamente, en su línea, hasta acabar estrellándose. Pero no fue así.

Una regla de la vida dice que la gente puede cambiar, pero nunca cambia _lo_ _suficiente_. Si Ted hubiera esperado que se transformara en un modelo de moralidad y altruismo, habría quedado profundamente decepcionado, pero ver al alcornoque de Booster hacer un esfuerzo por _aprender_ fue el primer signo de que podía embarcarse en una relación duradera. La estrella del deporte se aplacó y se mordió la lengua; se acercó a Ted como lo hacía la gente normal, en lugar de esperar sus reverencias. Fueron de copas y Booster resultó ser tan vulnerable como cualquiera con una o dos pintas en su futurista y bien engrasado organismo. Ted encontró altamente terapéutico reírse del embriagado niño bonito, y en cualquier caso Booster siempre sonreía y compartía sus risas, sin eludir nunca la radiante y depredadora sonrisa burlona del otro héroe. La aceptaba y parecía complacido con aquel ligero bochorno, disfrutando de una atención normal. Del entendimiento.

En alguna parte de él subyacían una bondad y una decencia alentadoras. Debilidades terrenales le sobraban, y a menudo se abría paso a codazos entre amigos y aliados para alimentar sus egocéntricos deseos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que Ted se arrepintiera. Había cambiado una vez que se hubo integrado en la Liga. Aún quedaba bastante del joven cabezota y genéticamente avanzado con dientes perfectos y lamentable capacidad de reacción… En fin, la transformación no era nada del otro mundo. Pero era gratificante.

Costosa de principio a fin, terriblemente lenta y finalmente lograda a fuerza de tozudez… pero aun así, gratificante.

Tenía que admitir que la Liga de la Justicia nunca había sido tan… doméstica, incluso con Batman alrededor. O más bien, hogareña. Por supuesto, siempre se había sentido como en casa, pero él era como el hermano mediano y empollón que procuraba no colmar la paciencia del tío Bat, hasta que Booster entró en escena y, para infortunio del mundo, hizo que el lado gamberro de Ted saliera a la luz. Eran hermanos, compañeros de bromas, un _equipo_. Ataque y Defensa, Blue  & Gold.

Ted siempre se había sentido aislado, pero ahora, con Booster compartiendo su burbuja no-metahumana, la distancia se convirtió en un cálido y sutil escudo que podía utilizar para llevar a cabo un centenar de bromas (y luego eludir miradas acusadoras). Siempre juntos, como pegados con cola; o con aquel raro mejunje del laboratorio de Ted que Booster había creído oportuno probar en una solitaria galleta de chocolate, que luego dejó pegada a la encimera de la cocina, esperando provocar la hilarante frustración de J'onn (por desgracia, Guy llegó primero, y al parecer estaba loco por comerse una galleta. La cocina tuvo que ser remodelada).

Todo era… perfecto. Ser superhéroes era secundario cuando se trataba de divertirse, y se profesaron un amor mutuo y sincero que sobrevivió al paso del tiempo, por encima de las chaquetas de cuero con logos corporativos, los kilos de más y los calificativos hirientes.

Tuvieron sus diferencias cuando la antigua Liga de la Justicia se reorganizó. Nerviosos y sonrientes, permitieron que Max les rodeara la cintura con sus cálidas manos de empresario. Fueron tiempos felices, aunque ensombrecidos por la época dorada, y se sentaban escupiendo polvo de oro y riendo por lo bajo como si no les afectara. Y todos (el grupo entero, las caras nuevas y los viejos amigos) volvieron a intentarlo.

Hubo mucho que procesar. Ted y las Industrias Kord (¡por fin!). Booster y Gladys (madre del amor hermoso). Fire y su _página web_. Nadie imaginó que Atom pudiera haber cambiado tanto, al carecer de ese incómodo y camaleónico vínculo con el mundo real que los demás debían conservar.

La relación entre Ted y Booster, en especial, se resintió un poco. La cosa iba de madurez.

Riñeron. Montaron una escenita en público. Estuvieron a punto de liarse a puñetazos y de desencadenar una guerra intergaláctica. Era la tónica habitual en la vida de Blue & Gold, tan intensa enfrentados como en armonía. Pero en cuanto se sentaron en el viejo sofá a ver una peli antigua, los años de hosco distanciamiento se disolvieron y el corazón de Ted pareció latir con más seguridad.

Eso fue lo que le había hecho gritar, ahora lo sabía: aferrarse a su desastrosa vida, exprimir hasta la última gota de lo que pudo haber sido su último día plagado de deudas con el mordaz torno de su "madurez". Dolía ser tan imparcial y controlado, tener que estar pendiente de la bomba de relojería orgánica instalada en su adultísimo pecho. Booster podía ser ridículo y ofensivo, pero aún poseía una salud que Ted no podía más que envidiar pese a su hosca expresión.

Tendido en el sofá, el torno se aflojó y la sangre retornó corriendo a su sosegado corazón. Ted dejó de intentar comportarse como un adulto la mayor parte del tiempo, y Booster supo que, con problemas cardíacos o sin ellos, su chispeante compañero de juegos había vuelto. La siguiente broma tuvo lugar apenas una hora después de que acabaran los créditos y las palomitas quedaran abandonadas sobre la mesa, pero Ralph no pudo hacer más que sonreír al escuchar la risita gutural de Ted entre las maníacas carcajadas de Booster.

En realidad, no habían cambiado tanto. Seguían siendo los mejores amigos, el primer y último recurso del que tanto el uno como el otro echaban mano en la batalla y en las noches de los viernes. Y lo más importante: podían decirse la verdad. Que a veces no quisieran escucharla era otra cosa, pero Ted y Michael nunca suavizaron el impacto de sus palabras… ni les restaron valor cuando eran amables y sinceras.

X X X

Ninguno había hablado. Parecía un poco menos real si permanecían callados. Entonces Booster pronunció su nombre.

—Ted.

—Beetle —gruñó Ted, el hábito superheroico saltando al frente pese a su devastada condición física. Aquella única sílaba le perturbaba más que la sangrante presión que sufría su pierna rota.

La nebulosa conmoción ya había desaparecido, y el dolor había comenzado a resaltar cada vena como una línea roja. Si la ayuda estaba en camino, debería llegar _pronto_.

Booster guardó un instante de angustioso silencio.

—Beetle —dijo lentamente. Su voz era decidida, aunque el envite del viento y las millas de azul pálido que se extendían bajo sus pies la hicieran temblar—. Si eso se viene abajo…

—No. Nada se va a venir _abajo_ —lo interrumpió Ted, incisivo. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó apretar los dedos, sólo para descubrir que ya no podía sentirlos—. No digas esa palabra.

—Si vas a caer conmigo…

— _No_.

Ted cerró los ojos. Sentía palpitar todo su ser y la presión en su muñeca se estaba incrementando de un modo alarmante. Una o dos veces incluso había imaginado que el árbol (su ancla caída del cielo) crujía, y trató de disimular con una tos un jadeo de terror sobre el que Booster no hizo preguntas. El árbol resistió, pero le dolía el corazón. No podía ocuparse de eso. No ahora que Booster había decidido interpretar el ridículo papel de mártir.

—…tienes que soltarme.

— _Tío_ … —gimió, luchando contra la frenética y agotadora sensación con más palabras, obligándolas a pasar una a una a través de sus dientes apretados para hacerlas llegar hasta Booster, al otro lado del precipicio—. ¿Quién eres tú, y dónde está mi compañero? Booster Gold. ¿Lo has visto? Es un auténtico… No, espera, en realidad no es humano, es más bien una enorme bola de _ego_ , y aunque es increíblemente estúpido, nunca permitiría que lo dejasen caer por un precipicio… Así que, si lo ves, ¿podrías decirle que me eche una mano? O una pierna. En estos momentos ando un poco escaso de ambas cosas. Pero sin presiones.

—Tienes que soltarme —insistió Booster, con un temblor inconfundible en su voz. Miedo.

Eso afectó profundamente a Beetle.

—Cállate —murmuró con vehemencia.

—No _ahora_ … No se te ocurra soltarme ahora, no mientras resistas… Quiero decir que me _valoro_ mucho… pero…

El parloteo de Booster casi logró que Ted se relajara bajo el atemperado influjo de su ego. Entonces volvió a enmudecer, y sólo quedó el sonido de su respiración, superficial y ansiosa. Ted no alcanzaba a ver el rostro de su mejor amigo, pero podía imaginárselo.

—Lo digo en serio.

—¡Es una _caída_ de más de trescientos metros, Booster! ¡Estamos en el borde del puto _Monte Olimpo_! —explotó Ted, tragándose el dolor púrpura y túmido de su pierna destrozada al sufrir un nuevo tirón. Sintió el pinchazo de las astillas del hueso al desplazarse. Sería un milagro si no acababa con una infección. Apretó los dientes—. No voy a irme corriendo.

—¡Corriendo no, arrastrándote! —exclamó el otro héroe, y debió ser un esfuerzo increíble alzar tanto la voz sin siquiera mover sus ensangrentados hombros—. ¡¿Crees que la caída me resultaría más suave si cayeras tú conmigo dando gritos?! ¡Me matarías, Ted!

— _No_.

Era todo cuanto podía decir, pero se encontró con una angustiosa y preocupante pausa: en la mente de Booster se había producido un chispazo repentino, un cambio. Beetle pudo sentir cómo pasaba a través de la sólida roca que se interponía entre ellos. Y cuando Michael volvió a hablar, Ted hasta _lo vio_.

—En serio. Me matarías, Ted. Tu _barrigón_ haría que la caída fuera el doble de dura. Porque, oye, esa dieta a base de _Lean Cuisine_ no está funcionando. Estás gordo. Tío, estás gordo. Gordito Relleno. Cuidado, _Burger Barn_ , que viene _Gordinator_.

Ted emitió un bufido gutural y cerró los ojos. De repente, Booster parecía pesar el doble y tiraba de su muñeca produciéndole una ardiente presión interna. Sentía los músculos… No había palabras para describirlo. Sobrecargados, rojos, henchidos de ácido. La presa de Booster estaba estrujando su maltratado túnel carpiano.

Booster aguardaba. Tanteándolo.

—Gordura _total_.

—¿Estás intentando _hincharme las narices_ para que no me sienta mal si te _dejo caer_? —le espetó Ted, lanzando una mirada iracunda al borde del precipicio, ya que no podía dirigírsela a su desvergonzado amigo.

—Detesto ser tan transparente, pero sí. Eso es, básicamente, lo que pretendo —murmuró Booster, ya extinguida su chispa.

Beetle hizo una mueca. Ahora la cháchara le estaba distrayendo. Recrearse en la intranscendente cadencia de las sílabas era mejor que ser consciente de sus alteradas sinapsis o sus extremidades sangrantes. Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban así? ¿Media hora? ¡Si no podía ni levantar la mitad del peso de Booster durante diez minutos en un gimnasio!

—Pues no funciona. Prueba insultando a mi madre —lo alentó Ted.

—Oh, no sabría por dónde empezar —bromeó Booster—. Soy del futuro, ya sabes: todos nacemos en _probetas_.

El impacto que eso le produjo fue más doloroso de lo que podría ser cualquier caída, más que la visión del frío anillo o ser consciente de lo inútil que era el cinturón de Booster, o el chasquido de su pierna al romperse, porque era Michael en toda su esencia. Artísticamente patético, sarcástico y estúpido. Lanzó una carcajada con toda la fuerza que pudo extraer de sus paralizadas entrañas. Sonó como un ladrido que acabó quebrándose en un agónico tartajeo cuando las palpitaciones volvieron a invadir su cuerpo, castigándole por el esfuerzo.

—¡ _D-dios_ , Michael, nunca sabes cuándo _callarte_! —siseó.

—¿Cuando mi vida pende de un hilo?

— _Especialmente_.

El mundo se estremeció.

Algo carnoso cedió dentro de Ted y de repente se encontró una pulgada más cerca de la nada. Sus desgarrados tendones se alargaron hacia el abismo, más allá del borde del acantilado, y oyó el grito de Booster al sentir el tirón de su ancla enguantada de azul.

Michael lanzó un tenso jadeo, suspendido en el vacío, y sintió un soplo idéntico encima y debajo de él. Pareció sacudir el mundo, duro y lleno de aristas, haciéndole comprender que no había más que aire a su alrededor. Sólo un gigantesco y helado jadeo.

Ted tiró y tiró y tiró.

—Quizá eso sea lo que me hace tan fascinante —susurró Michael al cabo de diez segundos (diez sólidos segundos) tras comprobar que aún seguía colgando y que tenía que decir algo porque, de lo contrario, explotaría en su pecho.

—No desde donde yo estoy —logró decir Ted, y no añadió nada más.

Booster cerró los ojos al cielo hambriento y limitó su mundo a la presa de Ted sobre su única mano sana. Su otro brazo colgaba laxo, triturado, pesado. Había intentado usarlo, por supuesto: si hubiera podido emplear ambos brazos para alzarse sobre el precipicio, lo habría hecho hacía (¿una hora?) siglos. Pero al estar conectado a una clavícula rota, cualquier movimiento de su torso tumefacto nublaba sus ojos entre chispas de dolor. Perder el sentido no era la mejor opción a estas alturas, aunque eso hiciera el aterrizaje un poco más fácil.

El brazo izquierdo de Ted tampoco estaba bien, pero el derecho aún sujetaba el de Booster, con los dedos febrilmente cerrados sobre su muñeca. Era un gran esfuerzo. Un gran esfuerzo de un gran amigo.

El mejor esfuerzo del mejor de los amigos.

—No tiene sentido que muramos los dos.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar así? —gruñó Beetle—. No, aún mejor, ¿quieres _dejar de_ _hablar_? _No pienso perderte_.

—Bueno, tanto como _perderme_ , no. Sabrías exactamente dónde _encontrarme_ , aunque no en cuántos _pedazos_ …

—¡ _Cállate_ , Booster! _¡En este momento no me apetece escuchar tus morbosos tecnicismos!_

Sentía los latidos de su dolorido y frágil corazón en los oídos y en la garganta, y le ardían los ojos.

—Vale —dijo Booster en voz baja.

No era la primera vez que Ted se preguntaba cómo podía Booster ser tan valiente. O quizá no fuera valentía, sino estupidez. Ted habría podido escribir una tesis sobre tan novedosa idea. Aunque, por otro lado, quizá sólo era _humano_ … pero sus conexiones estaban sufriendo tal cortocircuito que había acabado sintiéndose como los superhéroes que se hallaban a tantas millas de distancia de ellos. Invencible.

Entonces oyó jadear a Booster y supo que estaba asustado. Secreta y terriblemente asustado. Ted sintió que le faltaba el aire. Estaban al borde del precipicio ( _siempre_ habían estado al borde del precipicio, nada había cambiado, excepto por el amenazador aumento de su rechinante agonía), pero ahora, el mundo que se abría debajo de ellos se había vuelto _real_. Bajo una alfombra de nubes, a lo que se le antojaban horas de distancia, se divisaba el suelo, definido y duro.

Booster podía caer. Con todos sus bien repartidos noventa y ocho kilos de peso. Su anillo no centellearía, no le haría elevarse en el vacío. Su cinturón no resplandecería. Podía caer, y seguir cayendo, cada vez más rápido, hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Y si caía, ya no se escaquearía de las reuniones matutinas. Ya no pasaría tres, cuatro, cinco veces frente a la puerta de Ted silbando _Tequila_ , ya no lo sacaría a rastras de la casa o del laboratorio, e indudablemente, ya no se sentaría en su silla favorita en el rincón, con el mando a distancia egoístamente metido tras el cojín para frustrar los intentos de Ted de golpearle en las costillas en su afán por recuperarlo para sintonizar el canal 34 a la hora en que emitían _Maravillas Modernas_.

El precipicio, por imposible que fuera, pareció hacerse más alto. El suelo se alejó aún más. En medio de ambos, el vacío se alzaba amenazador.

Ted cerró los ojos.

—Tú sólo… aguanta, tío. Aguanta.

La mano de Booster apretó la suya durante un instante. Ted casi la sintió.

—Claro. Claro —susurró Michael bajo el gemido limpio y seco del viento.

X X X

Amigos.

¿Qué eran los amigos?

Criaturas oportunistas. Máquinas de hacer contactos. Esclavos del ego delicadamente conectados, tan bien sintonizados entre sí que vibran en la misma longitud de onda ante cualquier sentimiento que uno experimente en un momento dado. Ciertamente, en sus últimos años de universidad había conocido gente que parecía disfrutar de su compañía, pero rara vez hubo otro motivo que no fuera el interés. Ya había aprendido a aceptarlo, consciente de que el atractivo o el talento eran un precio justo a cambio de _aquello_. De todas formas, podía pagarlo: eran sus dones. El mejor momento para vender tus atributos personales es cuando cotizan al alza, y mientras el mundo ansíe juventud, belleza y notoriedad, el precio siempre será alto.

Era tan excitante porque sólo era consciente _de sí mismo_. Todos cuantos le rodeaban estaban sumamente interesados en él. Era una retroalimentación interminable de cantarina energía dorada, generada y reabsorbida _sólo_ por él. Flotaba dentro de sí mismo, sintiendo su luz mil veces magnificada en los radiantes rostros en los que se reflejaba, en el resplandor que emitían más allá de la cascada de las luces del escenario cuando él se inclinaba sobre el micrófono para agradecer otro premio. Y otro. Y otro.

Pensaba que esas personas no se parecían en nada a él. Juerguistas, gorrones con las manos abiertas que él llenaba con una carcajada. Cascarones vacíos, dispuestos a tragar.

O quizá… se parecían más a él de lo que le habría gustado admitir. La fama le fortalecía. Era un conservante edulcorado. Le mantenía radiante, incluso cuando se pasaba la noche bebiendo, o se acercaba a los escritorios de caoba con una sonrisa lastimera o… permitía que la pelota pasara zumbando entre sus dedos laxos. Pero no le importaban las similitudes, sino lo que le diferenciaba de ellos; lo que seguía atrayendo la atención de _los demás_.

No tenían fin. La gente. Los premios. Los momentos. Otro, y otro, y otro: seguían produciéndose, como pequeños espasmos de _déjà vu_. Como emotivas reposiciones que viese en la tele una y otra vez. Sólo podía _haber_ tantos porque significaban muy poco, pero él disfrutaba viéndose a sí mismo en todos ellos: el brillo de sus dientes en una placa, la adoración de la multitud sin rostro, unida sólo por el amor que le profesaban, el resplandor en la cara de cualquier miembro del equipo al sentir esa envidia sana, exaltación de la avaricia. El mundo entero era su santuario, y nunca había tenido que ocuparse de nadie más que de sí mismo.

Algo que, en ocasiones, demostró ser más duro de lo que podría pensarse, cuando su madre yacía tosiendo en su helado dormitorio, cuando su desdeñoso padre se marchó dando un portazo diez minutos antes del partido, cuando Michael Jonas Carter se sentía a punto de vomitar bajo el peso de toda aquella necesidad de pasta, pero al empezar a jugar se olvidaba _de sí mismo_ para someterse a aquel hombre que parecía tener todas las respuestas, aunque sólo se tratase de las respuestas adecuadas para los periodistas adecuados. La habilidad de hacer _lo adecuado_ en cualquier sentido, espantosamente frívolo y perfecto, no tenía precio.

Él. Él. Él.

Michelle estaba allí. Intentó disuadirle, pero él ya estaba metido en la mierda. Hasta el cuello. Le acarició el mismo brazo que su padre había apretado al decirle "No dejes que vuelvan a hacerme daño" mientras señalaba con un dedo pegajoso e hinchado la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro. Su hijo sólo era mercancía en transacciones donde quedaba excluida toda ternura paternal. Jonar siempre había sido una pesada losa sobre su espalda, y Gold Star se doblegó. A Michelle (su hermana, su otra mitad) le importaba lo suficiente para decirle que su padre nunca lo querría.

De todas formas, decidió perder un partido más, a sabiendas de que eso haría que todo acabase, pues un final era lo que realmente quería.

La gente, tanto la que no tenía rostro como la que conocía, se apartó de él después de que lo descubrieran y le colgaran la etiqueta de desecho moral. Lo hicieron a un lado y su vida quedó relegada a las oscuras horas de un puesto de vigilante nocturno.

 _Él_ se había ido en cuanto Michael nació. Ahora, ella también lo había abandonado. Él la había dejado atrás, y aunque luego habían vuelto a reunirse, al final se la arrebataron.

Ahora, asentado en otra época, tras perder nuevamente a su gemela sólo le importaba una persona. Su _mejor_ amigo.

Supuso toda una novedad encontrar a alguien. Alguien único. Alguien a quien le resbalase su carisma, una persona que no tolerase sus tonterías. Obviamente, conoció a muchas así cuando recaló en la Liga de la Justicia. De hecho, no tolerar sus tonterías era la consigna general e incuestionable. Al principio no supo qué hacer, así que siguió en su línea. Era el único sistema que conocía. Si en el siglo XXI operaban con Windows, él se presentó como un resplandeciente y lustroso Mac, y recibió muchas bofetadas: y, como un Mac, no estaba especialmente diseñado para ser flexible… ni para encajar insultos. Sintió cada golpe en toda su crudeza.

Irrumpió en el siglo XXI no como una persona nueva, sino como una persona actualizada, eliminado de su "sistema" aquel fatídico lanzamiento. Ahora que podía volar, podía atrapar todo lo que hiciera falta. Seguía creyendo que _aquello_ no había sido culpa suya, y no había nada por lo que esas caras nuevas pudieran culparle, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo hubieran catalogado al instante como a un simple reserva en un grupo de superhéroes que formaban una piña, una perla cuyo brillo él había empañado frotándola con un trapo sucio. No era precisamente apreciado. Puede que sintieran que él no debería estar allí, invadiendo su tiempo con su flamante equipo robado, y no estaban dispuestos a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

Al llegar, trató de impresionar al ordinario señor Kord cuando tenía ocasión. Luego, al ver cómo se abrían los ojos de aquel irritante y sarcástico científico preocupado por el peso al escucharle, se empleó a fondo, porque lo que leía en ellos bien lo valía: veía interés. Interés a un nivel personal, individual. Y tal vez una invitación a ir de copas… sólo con él.

Sin multitudes. Sólo él.

Ted fue el único que no sólo lo aceptó, sino que lo ayudó a _reprogramarse_. Él dejó en Booster un pedacito de sí mismo. Se podría decir que lo llevó de la mano. Le dio la oportunidad de practicar cómo ser una persona real, hasta que fue capaz de hacer creer tanto a John y a J'onn como a Barbie que podía hablar en auténtico HTML. Y funcionó. Tal vez.

Más o menos.

Aún cometía errores. Seguía prefiriendo el estilo Mac, y no lo ocultaba. Él era el símbolo andante de un futuro sexualmente ambivalente, que bombardeaba con pretenciosas sugerencias llenas de terminología especializada a hermosas mujeres y a hombres astutos, y presenciaba las discusiones entre Guy, Ralph y Ted sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar con expresión perpleja. Y Ted lo quería aunque no fuera una _persona real_. Aunque nunca superara las expectativas. Ted permaneció a su lado, transformando su única y desgastada bota de reserva en un par presentable, porque… porque sí. Pese a todo.

Michael sólo sabía que nadie había hecho nunca eso por él.

Con su amistad, simple e incondicional, Ted Kord le había convertido en lo que era.

X X X

Debería haberlo soltado hacía una hora.

Estaba deshidratado, quebrantado, y tenía la mano petrificada. De cuando en cuando, el deteriorado bulto que se alojaba en su pecho daba un brinco y se estremecía.

Ted tenía problemas para respirar.

—Booster, yo…

—Lo sé —respondió Michael, rápido, roto. Ted no debería hablar. Podía oír las grietas que eso dejaba en el otro héroe—. Yo… Sí.

Su propio cuerpo estaba fallando.

—No voy a dejarte caer —masculló Ted al cabo de un rato. Sus párpados temblaban tanto como su voz.

—Eso… también lo sé —dijo Booster con un suave bufido—. Tío, eres estúpido.

—Eh —jadeó Ted, casi con ironía—. Tú no puedes decir eso. Sólo yo. A ti.

Se dio cuenta de lo raro que había sonado aquello y parpadeó para librarse del ácido sudor que se le metía en los ojos.

—Y no soy estúpido.

—¿No puedo mentir para sentirme mejor? —murmuró Booster.

—Y yo que pensaba que ante una situación de vida o muerte _cambiarías_ …

Aquellas simples palabras dieron paso a un sombrío silencio, pálido y tembloroso.

—Ted…

La voz de Booster se quebró y no pudo acabar.

Beetle quiso gritar. Quiso forcejear, sentir su vientre lacerado retorciéndose sobre la dura roca… pero advirtió que eso hacía tambalearse aquella blanca y sofocante realidad, y que la mano de Booster se deslizaba una pulgada más entre sus dedos. Una pulgada, y luego la eternidad.

Y entonces sus pensamientos comenzaron a volverse dolorosamente erráticos, inconexos, incompletos. Fúnebres campanadas repicaron en su consciencia, y toda la amarga realidad se agolpó en su garganta. Quiso expulsarla. Le ahogaba.

—Dios, si fuera un superhéroe… Si fuera algo más que un simple tío con mallas que no quiere que nadie se entere de que se levanta por la noche a…

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ser consciente de lo fácil que sería para Superman (con su ausente y serena benevolencia) subirlos, elevarse con sus cuerpos maltrechos y alejarlos del miedo, el _miedo_ , y de esa pugna creciente, constante… La idea le puso enfermo. Personas con superpoderes. Gente imposible. _Dioses_. Metahumanos. _Deus ex machinas_ recorriendo un mundo limitado, sin verse afectados por las tediosas e insignificantes trabas que superaban a los _humanos_. Gravedad. Altos y sólidos precipicios. Cualquier desastrosa combinación de ambos. Por encima de ello. Más allá de ello. Imposibles.

 _Deus ex machinas_. Una expresión procedente del teatro griego. Ostentosos recursos argumentales que, contra toda probabilidad, aparecen en el último momento y lo _solucionan todo_. Había trabajado con ellos, confiado en ellos: casi había acabado viéndolos como a gente normal, a su excéntrico y plasmático modo. Y ahora, cuando más los necesitaba…

—Ted. Vamos —suplicó Booster con una voz ronca que no se debía a la inminencia ni al miedo a la muerte, sino al derrumbamiento de su mejor amigo y los ásperos sonidos que le oía emitir—. Ted.

— _Beetle_ —replicó sordamente, intentando contener el llanto.

Dios, nunca se había sentido tan _sucio_ , _inútil_ y _humano_.

Superman podría acabar con todo aquello, eliminar esa angustia en cuestión de segundos. Pero él debía luchar. Intentó no llorar. Dios, eso dolía. Dolía ser tan débil. Su pobre cuerpo sufría punzadas, al borde del colapso. Su pobre e insuficiente cuerpo, anfitrión de un cerebro iluso que le hacía pensar que, por haber pasado tanto tiempo entre esos superseres y salvado tantas veces al mundo (el _mundo_ , un término fraccionado, minúsculo, que la mayoría de los humanos nunca llegaba a _comprender_ , y aún menos salvar), era un pequeño dios.

Lo bastante divino como para salvar a su mejor amigo de la muerte.

Lo bastante sobrenatural como para desafiar a esa cosa tan mundana llamada gravedad, aunque estuviera tirando de las botas de Michael y desgarrando su mano, y amenazara con inundar su corazón, con inflarlo y tensarlo y reventarlo como una baya madura, y matarle al instante, y hacerle _soltar_ a Booster.

Ted dejó escapar un gemido tan leve que apenas lo oyó.

Él (el fallido legado de un héroe, el Blue Beetle sin escarabajo) había trabajado con ellos durante _mucho tiempo_ y ahora, cuando más los necesitaba, no había nadie por allí. Nadie, salvo un par de cuerpos y las dos almas que albergaban colgando de un tendón desgarrado. Pese a sus supermetahumanos aliados, capaces de disparar rayos por los ojos y leer las mentes, por lo que al universo concernía ellos sólo eran dos seres humanos cualquiera a punto de morir. Luchando. Asustados. Absolutamente vulnerables. Vivos, pero por muy poco tiempo, sufriendo sólo para prolongarlo y _seguir_ juntos.

Sólo cuerpo, mente y alma, y una enorme sensación de fracaso. Inmensa.

Así que cuando Booster se retorció como un pez en un sedal, Ted lo maldijo, y Booster, el humano, neurótico y aterrorizado Booster, que no sabía muy bien lo que hacía pero sí que era el más afortunado de los mortales porque le _importaba_ como nadie llegaría a importarle jamás (afortunado, sí, porque después de haber estado a punto de perder su afecto en una bronca tras cagarla tantas veces, aún lo tenía), le respondió con un grito. Tiró para liberarse, para suicidarse, porque se suponía que el hombre que lo sujetaba tenía que soltarlo. Las corrientes de aire, la ley de la gravedad y todo lo que implicara muerte lo reclamaban en un remolino de mareante blancura. Y Ted Kord luchó y rugió, pero no lo soltó.

El árbol se partió.

Cayeron a plomo, con el estómago encogido y la respiración anulada, el viento traspasando sus cuerpos, la presión pulverizando sus órganos, gritando ante el vacío rostro de la muerte. Eran humanos mientras caían, y seguirían siéndolo cuando se estrellaran contra el suelo, y también todos y cada uno de sus ensangrentados pedazos, pues nunca habían sido más que una farsa…

Ted sintió el impacto, gritó y murió.

Pero la sucesión de los hechos no fue la esperada.

Resulta difícil creer que estás muerto cuando no te sientes muerto. La negrura que llenaba sus ojos era implacable y espesa, pero no demasiado convincente. Su pierna era una sangrante agonía, algo que a un muerto no tendría por qué preocuparle. Su cuerpo no yacía tendido en el suelo; lo sentía flexionado, apretado contra algo, con la retaguardia colgando, experimentando una sensación de frío bajo sus piernas y en torno a su espalda.

Advirtió que no había soltado la muñeca de Booster, y que sentía un gran dolor, y que alguien reía entre dientes.

Abrió al mismo tiempo los ojos y la boca, y así liberó la horrible presión que comprimía sus órganos.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Diana?!

La imagen de la bella amazona conocida como Wonder Woman resplandeció ante sus húmedos ojos. Sus brazos de alabastro lo sujetaban. Estaban volando. Dio un respingo cuando, de pronto, dejó de sentir el peso de Booster colgando de su mano. Lanzó un grito ahogado y miró hacia abajo, pero Michael, exánime y ensangrentado, se elevó en el aire como un globo errante dorado y azul, bien sujeto entre los brazos de Fire. Ted se quedó mirándolo, lanzó una carcajada y se ahogó. El viento que recorría las zonas expuestas de su piel le hizo experimentar tardíos escalofríos de terror; su mente, deslumbrada y estremecida ante la pura _imposibilidad_ …

—Oh… Dios, oh…

—Dioses —sonrió Diana.

Puso los ojos en blanco y su maltrecha consciencia parpadeó, borrosa y oscura, porque su cuerpo ya no podía más, pero resopló y jadeó y la ahuyentó.

—Estábamos _muertos_.

—¿No sabes que los griegos inventaron lo de _deus ex machina_? —dijo Diana con una limpia sonrisa que no sabía nada del sucio y orgánico dolor humano, pues ese tipo de cosas quedaban enterradas bajo una nívea costra metahumana: cada superhéroe tenía su propia tragedia, pero lo sobrellevaban de un modo más aséptico.

Y allí estaba él, en sus brazos, aún vivo. Contra todo pronóstico, se había salvado en el último instante, después de que su fuerza humana le hubiera fallado… ¿Por qué?

Porque, aun siendo humano, formaba parte de esa gente por una _razón_. Era excepcional. Debía sobrevivir.

Al igual que Booster.

Booster, por supuesto, se había desmayado. Habría sido muy fácil imitarle, pero entre el milagro acaecido y el dolor que experimentaba se sentía completamente despierto, palpitante. Y eso era estupendo, porque ni siquiera en el estado de agonizante despojo mortalmente aterrorizado al que se había visto reducido habría podido rechazar la oportunidad de estar entre los brazos de doña Diana, aunque su pierna destrozada no apreciara la forma en que ella lo sostenía. ¿Era frívolo? De ningún modo. Había una lógica científica en todo aquello: las hormonas no se volvían estériles sólo por haber tenido un encontronazo con la muerte a alta velocidad. De hecho, de un modo extraño, en ese instante en que uno adquiere consciencia de su propia mortalidad, experimenta una urgencia casi insoportable por reproducirse y perpetuar su linaje. Naturalmente, no le confesaría tal cosa a cierta deidad amazona.

Eso habría sido científicamente inoportuno.

—¿Estáis bien los dos? —preguntó ella con suavidad. Como Blue Beetle se limitó a gemir y a retorcerse, se mordió el labio—. En nombre de Atenea, ¿cómo acabasteis así?

Ted bajó los ojos. Ella no podía saberlo. Claro. Pero los motivos ya no importaban: la forma en la que algún tipo de programa neutralizador de tecnología los había hecho enfrentarse a la muerte contando únicamente con los dones con los que habían nacido y anulado las razones por las que se autodenominaban héroes… Bueno. Eso había hecho que acabaran encontrando otras razones. Las mejores de todas.

Fuerza de voluntad. Deber. Limitaciones. Amor.

El suelo seguía allí, pero las nubes lo iban ocultando rápidamente, creando una barrera algodonosa. Ted ya no podía caer, porque volvían a rodearle los brazos de la invencibilidad y la absurda improbabilidad. Ya no importaba: volvían a ser héroes. Ni superhéroes, ni meros humanos. Pero, indudablemente, habían vuelto a ocupar el lugar que les correspondía.

Ted volvió a removerse para poder mirar hacia abajo. La leonina cabeza de Booster descansaba pesadamente en el hueco del cuello de Bea. Ella, que contemplaba al payaso del equipo, alzó entonces la vista hacia Beetle. Una intensa y silenciosa preocupación alteraba su belleza. Michael. Vivo. Y babeando. Los agrietados labios de Ted esbozaron una abierta sonrisa mientras su sosegado corazón se aceleraba. Más tarde abrazaría a aquel bastardo. Y le daría un puñetazo. Aunque no necesariamente en ese orden. Ya se vería sobre la marcha.

Pero primero hubo que llevar a dos hombres destrozados a la enfermería y arreglar sus miembros rotos. El saldo final fue de una conmoción cerebral, cardenales como continentes, despiadadas abrasiones y siete huesos rotos. El cuartel general estaba insoportablemente tranquilo con los dos confinados en el área de cuidados intensivos, envueltos en batas de hospital. Max no hacía más que interrumpir lo que estuviera haciendo para atisbar a su alrededor, como si se encontrara en el ojo del huracán y esperara que las paredes se desplomaran. De hecho, la calma era tan similar a aquel velado e ingenuo silencio que solía preceder a alguna de esas bromas a las que tan aficionados eran Booster y Beetle, que la Liga entera estuvo en vilo hasta que les dieron el alta y estuvieron visibles durante las horas diurnas. En total, llevó cerca de dos meses, junto con una estricta intervención mágica, lograr que los dos héroes pudieran ponerse en pie y seguir el programa de rehabilitación hombro con hombro. Dos meses en las vapuleadas camas de hospital, entre risitas, breves contactos con la punta de los dedos, viejos chistes y radiantes y confiadas sonrisas.

El apodo de "puentista", sin embargo, duró mucho más tiempo. Cada vez que Booster salía, Ted se aseguraba de dejar una cuerda elástica junto a la puerta.

Y cada vez que salía, Booster nunca dejaba de sonreír y dedicar un fugaz pensamiento a ese concepto llamado Dios. Dios, que al parecer había creado la Tierra, los humanos, los precipicios, la gravedad e incluso a los científicos locos con afición por lo griego… pero que también había creado a Ted Kord. Y pese a lo defectuosas que fueran todas las invenciones anteriores, Michael, sencillamente, era incapaz de hallar nada _demasiado_ criticable en aquel primitivo y todopoderoso concepto que había intervenido en la creación de su mejor amigo. No es que tuviera intención de empezar a ir a la iglesia en un futuro cercano, eso seguro, pero la impenetrable capa de barniz que toda una vida de ateísmo había aplicado sobre su imaginación se hizo un poco más delgada.

De algún modo, la idea de que había alguien ahí arriba, pendiente de dos patéticos e increíbles seres humanos que estaban en las últimas… no parecía tan mala.

FIN


End file.
